


[Podfic] Electric

by kalakirya



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of pendrecarc's story</p><p>
  <i>Into the sequence of If-Then statements that codes the physical world someone has fired the event of her face meeting rough brick, and her body handles this as it is programmed to. She’d like to shuffle it all off like a snake, leave the dried husk behind to be buried wherever they hide girls that don’t matter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Electric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865029) by [pendrecarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendrecarc/pseuds/pendrecarc). 



**Title:** Electric

 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen and Up

 **Warnings:** canon-typical violence

 **Length:** 6:09

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bPerson%20of%20Interest%5d%20Electric.mp3)


End file.
